


My Salvation

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [12]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Feelings, I Love You, Kissing, Love Confessions, Night, Teen Romance, being mad, yelling at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: At his 21st birthday party, Riley makes Josh so mad that he leaves his own party. That causes an unexpected but much needed conversation between Maya and Josh about some unspoken but visible feelings.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Sorry, today's one-shot isn't a prompt. Hope you still like this one-shot that's inspired by the song "My Salvation" by Gabrielle Aplin. :D

**_My Salvation: Joshaya one-shot_ **

* * *

Maya is known for her wild and badass personality, mostly for her confidence. She never backs down, always says what's on her mind and doesn't show fear to anybody but her closest people in life and even they don't always get to see her true feelings.

Josh is known for his good behaviour, always trying to follow the rules, giving his absolute best at everything and being nice to everyone. What's also known about the youngest Matthews sibling is how bad he is with girls. He has never been a huge flirt (or has never been very good at it either) but he still managed to capture many hearts of the girls he got to know in his life.

_Yet, there's only one who has been on his mind ever since the very first moment, she stumbled into his life._

"Josh, will you please say something to her?" Riley begs her uncle with a pleading voice.

It's his 21th Birthday party at the Matthews' apartment in New York and his whole family is here, along with his friends - including Riley's group of friends, since he has been hanging out with them frequently over the last year, which has made a certain blonde very happy.

"I just don't want anything to change," Josh tells her with a slight shrug.

"Why? We all know that you care about her. It's okay," his niece points out and there would be no use in arguing against it. She's right. 

They all know.

"We also know, that you've been avoiding her all week. I just wanna know why?" she asks confused and Josh doesn't know, if he can answer her question. He's confused himself.

"I can't tell you, Riley. I don't know why either," his voice his quiet and he avoids eye contact with his niece at all costs. 

Like always, she feels the need to fix this, especially because two of the most important people in her life are involved and she can't take it any longer, watching these two dancing around their feelings and trying to ignore whatever they're feeling for each other.

"Yes, you do," she says sternly, being surprised by her strong voice. Finally, Josh looks at her and is suprised to see her mad. He has never seen his niece being mad at something and, of course, the first time he does, she's mad at _him_.

"Riley, what do you want me to do? You think, I'm just gonna tell her that I have feelings for her? That I'll just come right out and say it?! Well, I don't so what I do instead is to just stay here and do absolutely nothing about it," he rants and goes away from his niece, ignoring her voice yelling after him and the people around them starting to stare, even the blue pair of eyes staring after him, like they have all night, and watching how he leaves the apartment.

The roof is a quiet place and silence is something, Josh needs desperately right now. For a minute he has the peace he wanted but then the door to the roof opens again. 

"Go away, Riley. I don't wanna talk."

He doesn't even turn around. The steps get louder and he feels the presence of someone standing next to him.

"That's sad 'cause I think we need to talk, Josh."

It's Maya's voice next to him and causes him to close his eyes, pretending just for a few more seconds that he's still alone on the roof. "Stop pretending I'm not here," she says sternly, sounding like Riley a few minutes ago but her voice in this tone... it hurts much more. There are so many emotions in her voice, yet it doesn't sound like any emotion at all.

It's **his** fault.

"Please, Josh. Talk to me."

The sudden change in the tone of her voice breaks his heart. 

"I'm sorry," his voice comes out in a whisper but in his head and heart he's yelling. Everything he wants to tell her, all these words die on his tongue right before he can get them out. Silence settles between them and gets broken by a deep sigh escaping Maya's lungs. She starts to fiddle with her fingers nervously and stares at the stars above them, hoping to find an answer in them.

It seems like their conversation, that has barely even started, is already over. Maya wants to leave but she chooses to stay a little longer, hoping that he'll say something else to her, explaining it to her because she doesn't understand what's going on between them and she's tired of trying to figure it out.

Nothing comes, so she straightens herself as much as she can and looks at him. "Okay, then. I'll see you around," is all she offers before walking away. 

"I never meant to fall for you."

He turns slightly and stares at the back of her head that's covered with blonde hair. She stops walking and turns around quickly, staring right into his eyes. It looks like a fire lit up in her ocean blue eyes, burning heavily. 

"Then why did you?!" she yells at him, pointing at him with her index finger and shoving him slightly, letting him know how furious she is.

"I don't know!" he yells back. "You... You just came into my life like a fucking snowstorm."

Maya takes her hand back and walks a few steps away from him but he immediately follows her, not letting the distance between them growing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she throws her arms to the sides into the air, gesturing that she has no fucking clue what he's talking about.

"I didn't expect you, Maya," he starts more quiet. "You swirled everything around, turning my whole life upside down and... you were and still are the only thing I can think about. You're always on my mind and I can't fight it any longer." her arms sink down slowly and they never break eye contact with each other. Maya's breathing gets heavier and her eyes more watery, his cheeks are slightly red and his lips break into a smile. "I love you, Maya."

_He finally said it._

He takes a few steps towards her until he's standing right in front of her. Maya stops him with her hand on his chest but he intertwines their hands and keeps walking. 

_She doesn't walk back._

"I never meant to fall for you either," she whispers. "And I love you too, Josh."

It makes her smile too and she starts crying all of the sudden, leading Josh to pull Maya into his warm and loving embrace and holding her tight. Thanks to him being tall and her being small, she can hear his heart beating, it's fast and loud and she's sure her heart's doing the same. 

She pulls back slightly, looking up at him. He's already staring at her and ducks his head so he can capture her lips in their first official kiss with each other. His hands slide down to her waist, holding her tight while her hands slide up to cup his face. 

Breaking the kiss is something both don't wanna do but they need to get some air. "I'm never letting you go, just so you know," Josh says, making it sound like a promise. 

"I think I can live with that," she says, sarcasm being evident in her voice. They both chuckle at that and kiss each other again.

"You'll just have to deal with it," he whispers and stops her laughing by kissing her once again.

_That's definitely the best birthday ever._

**Author's Note:**

> The song inspired some things Josh said to Maya (Maybe you noticed :D) Also the conversation between Josh and Riley may sound like the one Maya and Riley and Maya and Lucas were having in Girl Meets Texas Part 2. :) I've been rewatching Girl Meets World and well... Don't know how that happened but I'm glad that it did. :)
> 
> I feel like there's some sort of writers block coming down to me... Just wanted to put that out there.  
> Feeling down since a few days again and I'm not really in the mood to write these happy things so... I'm sorry already. :(  
> But I hope you still like this one-shot!  
> See you next time. :)  
> Bye!


End file.
